Patryk x Paul x Eduardo
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: Three lovers watch the world burn


Along the tattered horizon shoots of tall buildings that grew from the ground like grass were tumbling down back to earth just as quickly as they had sprouted, erupting behind them, beneath them, and before them were flowers of fire blooming to their ripe age and refusing to tame back down to the ash in which they were created. The sky was dark with clouds of agony; they had won and it snowed down on the three who observed this scene from afar on a cliff.

The three in question were as follows: Patryk, Paul, and Eduardo. Now while they seemed unlikely to be friends in the past, this is not the past, this is another time a time in which the red army is now the successful ruler of many countries; while they may not own them all it surely will not be long until they have total completion of their goals. These three were the main contributors to its success, not forgetting red leader of course.

The first male dipped his head up and raised a hand to shield his sensitive corneas once another bomb was dropped upon the city they were overlooking. The blast was as loud as it was bright and it was sure to have killed thousands if there really were any survivors left here, or in good enough of shape to have fought back. "He was right… It is quite a sight" Patryk, the first male, spoke up. He glanced over at the ones beside him and gave a sideways smile, his eyes showing admiration as he could almost feel the warmth from the fire so far away biting at his nose. He placed hands behind him to push himself into a standing position and after that he stretched his arms high above his shoulders until he heard a crack in his back. The second male, paul came up behind him and slid thick fingers around the belt around his waist to hold him as the sun was setting. However their third counterpart stood with annoyance and grumbled as he stepped over to them and in turn wrapped his arms around both of them. Eduardo was definitely the tallest and largest of them all, patryk taking second, and paul being the smallest.

A small chuckle passed Paul's lips, "Don't get jealous big guy, you know we both love you." Paul reminded him, leaning up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Yeah, we wouldn't be here without you, youve saved us both multiple times and you mean so much to us" Patryk chimed in, making the largest man flush red and look away from them in obvious embarrassment. "Yeah, Yeah, love you guys too but we still need to be getting back to base." He grumbled to hide the fact that he was very much enjoying the position he was in with the two other men. "Alright, alright." Pat said next, smile still on his cheeks as he wiggled from their arms and looked over to the plane they flew in on. "Lets go."

The three men entered the plane, Patryk being allowed to pilot while the other two buckled up in front with him, Eduardo and Paul holding eachothers hands as if their leader wasn't snickering back home at seeing this because of the multiple cameras kept in the plane to keep good records of 'accidents'. Anyone who knows the red leader well though will know he just likes to ship his soldiers, he even has a wall covered in sticky notes just to keep track of the many he had now. That's besides the point though, the three soldiers were on their way back. A conversation ensues.

"The view is beautiful from up here, the clouds look like they are just standing still, we are the only thing moving besides the flames below us." Patryk mentioned, glancing out the front windshield of their aircraft. Eduardo glanced over at the pilot and raised an eyebrow at him with a snide snrk of his lip. "Why ya gettin' all mushy on us now? We just watched the sunset, ain't that enough?" He asked with a pinch of sarcasm coating his pitch. Paul playfully punched Eduardo's arm and laughed a little, "Oh, be quiet you know you love it!" he laughed out and then leaned his head onto Eduardo's shoulder. The rest of their flight was peaceful and warm as the sun completely set.


End file.
